Forgotten
by Forerunner of Ancient Storms
Summary: They thought I was useless, they thought a few digitized words rendered me unable to battle. I was told I was helpless, that I would be beat in a matter of seconds, and no amount of training could help me. They all tossed me aside, all with the same words. "Why raise the weak when you can raise better?" If only they saw me now, saw what I've become. They would all tremble in fear.


The sun shone brightly in the mid-summer sky, its soft rays warming the land, home to many. Wisps of white clouds streaked the bright blue sky. The scent of flowers lay heavily in the air, the petals dancing in the gentle yet steady breeze. The green fields of grass swayed with the breeze, the smooth blades casting a slight glimmer as they caught the sun's light. The powerful movements of bare, featherless wings were the only noise to disturb this peacefulness.

A dragon-like creature, no bigger than the average human, glanced down at the land it was flying over. A straight dirt path shot through the center of the area, dividing it cleanly in half. On one side, a crystal clear river, reflecting crisp images. The other, an expansive forest. The creature shook its head, as if to clear bad thoughts as it flew overhead. It was a strange time of day for it to fly, or anything of its kind for that matter.

_Desuga._

The name was but a strained sigh in its head. For this is what the creature, she, to be exact, called herself. Memories threatened to resurface in her mind, but she shook them away. _If I want to keep on flying without trouble, I must have a clear head. Perhaps I shall land soon, before I draw too much attention to myself._

Despite the warm, joyful weather, very few humans took to the outdoors, and those who were busied themselves with what they loved to do best. It was surprising that Desuga had not yet been spotted, it isn't every day that you see a 4' 11'' black dragon-like creature flying in broad daylight, especially not one of her species, a Noivern. They were quite rare, and close to never seen in the wild. The last thing she wanted was to be caught by a trainer, she hasn't come all of this way just to give her loyalty to some snobbish child who hadn't even a grasp on the meaning of what they were doing.

Desuga was flying above the dirt path now, careful not to go too low. On her left, a small building stood, a short, brown fence surrounding it. The man, normally spotted outside of the building, was missing from his spot. _More than likely on a break for now, I don't blame him. _

A few of the Pokémon in the back gave startled squeaks, seeing her fly by. One glare from Desuga was enough to silence them before she turned her focus to back in front of her. Ahead, a large mountain stood tall. _I'll land there. _She decided, noticing a slight ache in her wings.

Tilting downwards in a gentle glide, she landed at the foot of the mountain with ease. She glanced around to be sure none had seen her but a few other Pokémon. They were nothing to her, probably only level 15 at most. Not a threat at all, surely not to a level 52 Noivern. However, trainers were a different story. You never quite know what they are carrying around with them, and would most likely try to catch her in a heartbeat.

Desuga shuddered inwardly. _Trainers._

She had once belonged to a trainer herself, one whose name she could not remember. This exact route she was standing on was the one of her first memory with him, of hatching. Desuga closed her eyes with a sigh, leaning against the rocky wall behind her.

It was him, all his fault, that she was all alone. Desuga had vowed never to trust those horrid creatures that they called trainers again, not after what he put her through. She could still remember his words, the first words spoken to her, the words that sealed her fate.

-linebreak-

_Noibat looked up excitedly at her trainer, who had cast her from her _Pok_éball____ not even seconds before. However, as her joyful eyes met his face, she cringed back. The trainer had a frustrated, angry look on his face as he looked down at the main trainer interface before him, Noibat's stat page pulled up on the front. As Noibat tried to look at what he was so upset about through the nearly transparent device, she noticed some others next to her stats. 4 eggs, and some type of Fire type Pokémon she had yet to meet. An angry shout brought her out of her observations, and she cringed back, looking back at her trainer worriedly._

_"Brave? Who on Earth would want a Brave Noivern? Why can't these damn things be Timid already?!"_

-linebreak-

Desuga couldn't remember the events too well that followed afterwards, just that she was in her Pokéball one second, and then tumbling through the grasses of Route 2 the next. Even with the lowest leveled Pokemon being level 2, she still had a tough time surviving, making it by purely by the rare finding of an Oran Berry to restore her health or her sheer luck with fleeing.

She shook her head roughly, sending away the memories of the past, instead opening her eyes and glaring at a small Illumise that had wandered too close. It quickly scrambled away, fleeing back into the forest nearby the mountain.

"The past is the past, I shouldn't waste my time feeling sorry for myself. Only the present matters now, and becoming the strongest to prove them all wrong."

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive me if this seems a bit odd or off, this is honestly my first Pokémon FanFiction I have ever written. What are your thoughts on it so far? I would love to hear, and what I can improve on.<strong>

**Also, I would like to mention that this is based heavily on the games, not the anime. I've added my own twist to a few things, so it might seem different than what you have read before. Hopefully. :p**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Until the next update!**

**~Blizzard**


End file.
